Daughters Of Deception
by thevoiceofaria
Summary: (cowritten with Knock Out1998.) Starley is the half-human daughter of Megatron. Femi was adopted by Knock Out and Starscream after having been abandoned when she was an infant. Together, they live aboard the Nemesis and serve as the Decepticon humans. However, Starley will discover some horrible truths that will shatter the bonds between her and her sire forever. (includes insest.)
1. Prologue

**A. N. This is **a **rewrite for my old story, daughter of deception. I will be leaving old story up so you can compare the old story to the newer, quite frankly better, story. this rewrite what's of course assisted by the lovely, talented, and beautiful, Knock Out1998. if you have not read any of her stories, what are you doing with your life? seriously, check her out, and we hope you enjoy this story.**

**Daughters Of Deception.**

**Prologue.**

in the beginning of his time on earth, after the darkening of Cybertron, Megatron never thought of humans to be anything more than tiny pieces of flesh, that he would overtake in his Battle against the auto bots. Little did he know, one night would change everything for him. He was flying through the sky, after checking out a new energon burst for himself, since he did not trust his troops to do it, when an unexpected blast of lightning struck him, and he was forced to land. He landed in the midst of a heavily wooded forest near a clearing. The area was dank and muddy, and he desperately wanted to leave the filthy place.But to his horror, he could feel that he was in far too much pain to transform. He slowly rose himself up and walked forward.

Suddenly, he heard a voice, that grasped his attention. In the clearing, there was a human femme sitting alone by the fire. She seem to be talking out loud to herself. She was talking about how this world needed to except newer war-based technology, and how she herself. was going to spearhead the entire operation. Megatron felt himself entranced by her, and before he knew what he was even thinking or doing, he began speaking with her. She was not startled at all to see him. In fact, she welcomed the gladiatorial Cybertronian. They spent the entire night speaking about their similar ideologies, and before he could stop himself, Megatron found himself bringing his newfound human back to the nemesis with him.

The next days became very interesting for the warlord. Since he had brought his new human companion aboard the ship, he found his spark lightening. Just a little bit. He would never say that he was being softened, but each day, he found himself growing grew even more fond of the little human he kept with him. Her name was Maggie, a small, thin woman, with long, golden hair.

Megatron indeed had softened. To the point, that not even Starscream was as harshly punished as he had been before. He was so soft as to allow Knock Out to bring a little human sparkling aboard the ship, when he found her one cold rainy night. She was a teeny tiny infant, who was far weaker than she should have been for her age. When Knock Out brought her aboard the nemesis, all were in chanted by how adorable and beautiful she truly was. However, no one was happier than Starscream, who was in fact, Knock Outs spark mate. Together, they named her Femi, which in Seeker cant, ment small and adorable. though Knock Out and Starscream loved their little one very much, they were unfortunately very unaware of what it was like to take care of a human baby. Luckily, Maggie stepped in. She helped knock Out and Starscream learn how to take care of their new little one, so that they wouldn't have any problems. Life went on blissfully, for three years, until an unexpected surprise changed everything.

The medical scan was clear. Knock Out could have scanned her 100 times and it would still have the same result. Maggie was carrying. She was scared ,because there was only one partner she could be caring with, and she was not sure how Megatron would take the news. She always figured that the warlord would want an air to the Decepticons, but she knew for a fact that the little one would still be human, and she was not sure how Megatron would take that. Maggie herself, was trembling as she guided the floating platform she used to navigate the nemesis to the quarters of her lover. In a shaky voice that was quiet, which was unlike her, she told him the news. To hers and everyones surprise, Megatron was overjoyed.

Nine months later, on one particular day, Megatron was back to his old self. The only difference was, he was overprotective of his screaming, round human beside him. He was giving Knock Out orders like never before, rushing everyone around, and letting no one but the medic, and of course, his trusted scientist shockwave, into the med bay while the air of the Decepticons, was being delivered. A few hours of screaming later, the little princess of the Decepticons was born. Megatron held his new little one surprisingly gently. Neither he nor Maggie could figure out a name for her though. Starscream and Knock Out, for their part, were panicking. As seekers, they knew the big bulky gladiator wouldn't be so gentle with a little one for long. Starscream wanted more than anything to see the newborn princess at least once, as did lttle Femi, Who quietly chirped happily in the arms of her carrier, in The room next-door.

When at last, Starscream and the other a little human of the nemesis we're allowed entrance into the medical room, they were overjoyed to see the big green eyed little princess. She looked at everyone and everything, with adoring eyes, but even after 10 hours, neither Megatron nor Maggie had a name for her. Starscream had a name burning in the back of his helm. When Megatron was open to suggestions, he presented the name Starley, which in seeker cant ment talented and beautiful. Megatron loved it. All was well ,and everyone seemed happy, everyone except shockwave. He was a little too quiet throughout the whole affair. Megatron tried to perk him up, for this was a happy day for his Lord, but no matter what he said, the one eyed scientist refused to show any signs of joy.

That night, the newly made family of three remained in the med bay , strictly for observational purposes. Shockwave was in the surveillance room, watching the family sleep. He had had enough. He had seen just how soft Megatron had gotten since the war Lord had brought his human aboard the ship. Now that his wretched Spohn was born. He was bound to get even more mushy soft. Shockwave couldn't stand it! Being soft did not win wars. They were here for one reason, and one reason only. To destroy the auto botts. Shockwave knew, that he had to put a stop to this, at all costs. Silently, stealthily, he snuck into the room where the three were sleeping. Quick as a flash, he brought forth one of his Claude servos, and skewered Maggie directly in the chest, right where she lay. blood spilled everywhere, pouring from the gaping wound shockwave had left in her chest, running down the sides of the berth. She woke up instantly, and began screaming. Which of course, alerted Megatron. He two, woke up instantly, and couldn't believe what he saw. Shockwave, one of his most loyal servants, had just attempted to kill his lover, and by the looks of things, he had succeeded, Maggie was fading fast. still holding the bundle of his sleeping sparkling in one servo, he whipped out his fusion cannon with the other, and instantly blasted a hole directly through shockwaves chest, sending him crashing to the floor ,instantly

Megatron bent over Maggie, grasping her hand, pleading for her to stay with him. He screamed to the heavens, calling for Knock Out, who immediately burst into the room, and gasped at the carnage. Knock Out tried everything he could, every medical trick he had up his sleeve. But alas, there was no saving her. At precisely around 4 o'clock in the morning, Maggie died. this, of course left Megatron heartbroken, and crestfallen. Just a few hours ago, was the happiest day of his life. He and his lover had successfully started a little family, by bringing a youngling into the world. But now, it was all for not. He couldn't celebrate having a young Eris with the person who meant the most to him.

The next day, was a solemn day for the Decepticons. Everyone was quiet, no one dared make a sound. The troops all knew that their master was in morning, everyone knew not to bother him. Until, late into the afternoon, Megatron summoned everyone to the bridge of the nemesis. "As you all know, the Decepticons as a whole have experienced a great, and tragic loss today. One which shall never be forgotten. However, it has come to my attention, that this world is far too dangerous for my little sparkling. If someone with in our own ranks, such as shockwave was able to terminate my partner with the greatest of ease, imagine what might happen if the autobotts got a hold of my young one. Therefore, I decree that she shall live out the remainder of her existence in my quarters. There she will stay, at all times, unless Otherwise authorized to leave. The only one who can make that call is me, and only me. What is more, the only ones besides myself who are allowed to pay a visit to her are Knock Out, as he is the only medic, and Femi, she is the only other human aboard the ship now, and she might set a positive example on how to be a good human for my sparkling.

That was exactly what happened. Megatron had ordered dreadwing and breakdown to build an extremely large platform in the very Center of his quarters. This would be where his young sparkling would spend all of her time in the years to come, so the warlord wanted it to be perfect. The platform was two-tiered, the bottom, larger tear was surrounded by glass walls on three sides, with the fourth side being left open to step onto the platform itself. This bottom part of the platform would be her main living quarters. She had a lovely and spacious living room, complete with a wooden grand piano that Megatron hoped she would some day learn to play, just as her mother had once done. She also had quite a large kitchen, complete with all the amenities that her species needed to make food upon which to survive. She also had an average size bathroom, complete with all the essentials for self-care. The top, smaller tier of the platform served as her bedroom, with three steps leading up to it. The bedroom it's self, was also surrounded by the glass walls, but these walls were covered with purple velvet curtains so as to have some privacy. In the center of the room there was a large, and very luxurious looking berth with a purple velvet bedspread. In the corner of the room, the little princess had her very own consul that she would be able to use when she got a little older. When the platform was done, Megatron was very pleased. Now his little sparkling would have everything she needed, and would still be safe from harm.

The next years were spent in a routine for the little princess. She would be visited each day by the doctor and her caring friend Femi, and she grew to love them very much. Her connection with her sire was surprisingly strong as well. They spent every single night together once he had completed with his warlord duties. For11 beautiful years this lasted, until unexpectedly, one day ,Megatron announce to not just her, but the entirety of the nemesis that he would be leaving on an interstellar journey, to collect more warriors, to assist with the war. The date of his return was unclear, and the day that he left was a solemn one for the sweet Deceptacon princess. The next three years were spent in a daily drone of waking up, eating her three meals a day, with her Primus sister, Femi. , playing her piano, and staying up till four in the morning watching the star maps on her data pad desperately hoping, for her sires return


	2. Chapter1 Return

**chapter **1.

**Return.**

Starley felt extraordinarily special. Today was her 11th birthday, a day that would signify her blossoming from an awkward little human girl, to a beautiful woman. She had already begun developing curves, much before that, which hadn't gone unnoticed by hersellf, and strangely enough, by her sire, as well. Megatron often made comments, about how beautiful she was getting, so, it was absolutely no surprise to her, that Megatron would give her a special present this year.

She was not expecting, however, that Megatron would ask her, to simply cuddle with him. It was a very strange request, but she would not deny her loving sire. After all, other than the good doctor, who gave her her weekly Energon Ivy's,and Femi Who kept her company every day. Starley'ssire was all she'd known. She sat on her large, soft berth, covered by a purple velvet canopy. she dwarfed her sire. when it came to size. He was Far larger than her, but,they still managed to fit on the berth together. Megatron wrapped an arm around his little princess, and began to slowly rub circles across her back. She looked up to him with her trusting green eyes and asked, "What are you doing, Sire?"

Megatron chuckled, in a light-hearted way, that he only used with his dear sparkling, before responding, "Giving you your present. After all, this is a very special year for you. It is your coming-of-age, the day you turn from a mere youngling, to a full-fledged adult in my Optics. I want to give you a present that reflects how much I have seen you mature. The Best way I know how to do that, is to give you, a very piece of me. We are already spark bonded, due to the fact that I am your sire, but, truth be told, I have admired you, as more than just my sparkling. I know for a fact, that you have admired me, as well, seeing as I am the only mech you have contact with, other than the doctor. I want you to know, that every single day, you remind me so much of your carrier, and, that, is just one of the very many reasons, that my attraction for you has increased, my dear.

I will tell you something I've kept hidden from you. I intend to leave on an Interstellar journey tomorrow,in order to bring back more Decepticon Warriors. I do not know how long I will be gone, but while I am, I want you to have this piece of me, to hold, and remember. I want this night, to be our night. Let me give my gift to you, my dear sparkling." Before Rowan even had a chance to react, Megatron place to surprisingly soft kiss to her lips. In the deepest, darkest, crevices of her heart and mind, she knew, this was wrong, but by the same token, she also did deeply love her sire, and if this meant that she could have him forever, and no one else would come between them, she would gladly agree. She smiled, as she kissed her sire back, she felt a little squeak escape her lips when he started to more intensely caress her back, finding seams, that gave her immense pleasure, when touched.

Before she knew it, she was undressed before her sire. His bright optics, intensely studying her. Looking at her exposed body, from all angles, making her shiver. She lay flat on her back, her sire straddling her, as he administered tantalizing touches with his claws. He was going very slow at first, only touching, and kissing at this point. Starley found, that she absolutely loved this, and pleaded with her sire, to continue.

"My little sparkling, you have indeed wanted this for a while, haven't you?"

Starley could only utter a very high pitched squeak in reply. As she looked up to her sire with so much want in her optics, that he was encouraged to go just a bit faster. Before Rowan knew, Megatron had taken off all of his armor, exposing his bear protoform beneath it. It was just her and her sire in that moment. Exposed for each other, to have and to hold.

"Now, my sparkling, I intend to claim what is rightfully mine. I am your sire, your protector, your Warrior, your master. I shall claim you, and you shall be mine forever, after this night." Starley felt a shiver run down her spine, as an almost inaudible high pitch squeak came from her lips. Megatron took this as an invitation, and slowly slid his Spike, into the quivering valve of his little one. She was indeed, very tiny and tight, and as it was her first time, she felt as though she could not take the very well endowed Spike of her sire, but as it furthered it's way in, she felt any and all pain, slowly being replaced by Shear Pleasure. Megatron kissed the sides of her face, working his way down to her breasts which were, themselves, quivering with The excitement of everything that was being done to her in that moment. She couldn't kiss back, she could only sit there with an open mouth smile, Breathing heavily, enjoying all that was given to her.

The sheer amount of happiness and pleasure, in that moment, plus, the fact that Megatron was going almost a hundred miles an hour with that well endowed Spike of his, caused Starley to climax. Her heavy overload, brought Megatron's fourth. The sheer amount of trans fluid, that came from the warlord, was enough to make anyone carry. It took about five minutes, before he was fully drained, from the first overload. They didn't stop there, however, as it was clear, that they both still demanded more of each other. Megatron continued all of his previous ministrations once more, and by the end of the night, the both of them had climaxed at least ten times. They fell unconscious, Megatron on top of his little one, in a heap, nearly floating in a river of trans fluid and lubricant.

Starley only half awoke the next morning, to Megatron whispering in her ear, "Goodby, my little one. I shall return to you." She knew, in that moment,that although her sire would be gone for a while on the interstellar Journey, He truly would never leave her.

Starley's eyes flew open ,her breathing irregular. she found herself staring up at her ceiling, decorated with a giant purple Decepticon symbol. She felt around for her sire, but he was nowhere to be found. The tears began streaming from her optics. It was all just a dream. Her sire was still on his mission, and she still had no idea when he would return. She wanted nothing more than to curl up under her blankets once again and return to her dream. Although the dream it's self was beautiful, it also had a touch of truth to it. For that dream in particular, was based on a memory. A memory of the time that her sire really did claim her. on her 11th birthday.

Even though she really didn't want to, she knew she would have to start her day eventually. She plucked up all the courage she had and sat up from her bed. It was then that she realized that she smelled some delicious food cooking. Immediately knowing the culprit, she sprung up to get herself dressed for the day. She opened up her wardrobe, revealing her vast collection of velvet dresses. Choosing one, she put it on and then looked at herself in the mirror. Over the years, she had sprouted long, dark ,curly hair, and she was small in height. once she felt she was ready, she emerged from the purple curtains that concealed her bedroom area from the main area of her platform.

when she emerged, she was very happy to see exactly who she was hoping to see, her beautiful Primus sister, Femi. Femi had always taken care of her, and had only ever been gentle with her. She had a calm quiet voice, and a beautiful personality. She was a slight bit taller than Starley, given that she was three years older than her. She had Long wavy dark brown hair, and the deepest most beautiful blue eyes Starley had ever seen in her existence. Femi had her back turned to her, one hand holding the handle of a frying pan, while the other hand expertly whisked. She was making the delicious breakfast that she smelled from behind the curtains. It appeared to be eggs on toast, with brown sugar oatmeal on the side. It was warm and soft, as her requirement always was. for any meal that they ate together. "Mornins Femi." Starley said in her soft high pitched voice that emanated sadness. "Mornins." Femi replied, looking up from her work. Upon seeing the sad, still tear stained face of the Deceptikon princess,she left the food on the stove, and came over to Starley ,wrapping her arms around her middle, enveloping the younger one into an embrace. "I miss him, Femi." That was all Starley could say, before tears over took her and she could only cry, into the arms of her dear loved one. Femi lead the sweet, sad princess to a seat at the table, then proceeded to plate the breakfast for herself and Starley.

they ate together and had one of their famous heart to hearts. The three years her sire had been gone had really taken a toll on poor Starley. It was clear that she was not sleeping enough, because she spent most of her nights looking at the star maps, trying to detect the familiar spark signature of her sire. This task was made especially difficult by the fact that she herself was actually severely visually impaired. Femi would have helped, if not for the fact that she too had similar vision issues. The breakfast was delicious, as was every dish made by Femi. In fact, everything she did, just emanated warm and soft. She had always been gentle and kind, and never once snapped at sweet little Starley. They loved and took care of each other, being the young little naïve things that they were.

Once breakfast was over, they decided to do another fun activity they both loved. Starley sat at her piano, and Femi pulled out her violin. They played and sang together for hours, until a beep from the computer Consol distracted them. Starley Went to the consul, and when she saw what was on the screen, she screamed with joy, effectively startling poor sweet little Femi, Who squeaked in surprise. "What happened?" Femi asked in a scared voice. When Starley realized she had scared her dear sweet friend, she double down her excitement a little bit, and went over to hug poor Femi. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." "What happened?" Femi asked again. "SIRE'S HOME!"

Not a few moments later did megatron's voice come over the loudspeaker, booming as it was. "DECEPTICONS! I have returned. " with that message, Starley and Femi only had to wait on the edge of their seat, until they heard the code being entered for the door to slide open. Starley's Face lit up like a star the moment she saw her sire. In fact, it was all she could do not to rush towards him, and topple him over with a strangling embrace. she instead opted for him to get settled, and put on the mass shifter. "SIRE!" Starley said as she proceeded to finally crush her sire in a hug. He hugged her back surprisingly warmly. "It has indeed been sometime ,my little one." He pulled away from the embrace to look at his young sparkling. She had indeed grown in the years that he had been gone. Her curves were more accentuated now, and she looked far more adult. "I trust you took care of her, Femiline?" "Yes. And I'm fine too by the way, Uncle Bucket." Megatron roared a hearty laugh at this. Even though he enjoyed being a warlord, he was always happy to return to the comforting lightheartedness of the humans who were near and dear to his spark.

"How was you're journey, sire?" Starley asked. "Well spent. Although, I will admit, much of my thoughts revolved around you." Starley smiled at this, before replying. "Did You manage to find anymore warriors?" "No, but I believe I found something better." Megatron proceeded to explain that he had found a substance known as dark energon that was believed to be able to raise the dead. His intent was to use it to raise an entire army of dead Cybertronians, and bring the autobotts to their knees. "As Much as I have enjoyed being with the two of you, I believe I must attend to my plans. Femiline, I believe it would be beneficial if you spent the night with your own Sire and carrier tonight. Starley and I have some much-needed catching up to do." Megatron said, giving Starley A very suggestive look. After this, he proceeded to leave his quarters once again.

Happily, the girls decided to play Some more music. At the end of one song, they did not notice they had an audience, until they heard the soft clap of gentle servos. Looking over, they saw Knock Out standing in the doorway smiling, optics a light with affection for the two of them, as the doors close behind him. "That was very beautiful, You too. Very elegant, you both have come so far since you first began learning, when you were little Sparkletts." "Hello Knock Out." Starley said, happy to see her dear doctor. "hi, sire. How was the med bay this morning?" Femi asked. "Well, no one died", Knock Out jokingly replied.

"Is it lunchtime already?" The girls both asked in unison. "Yes it is, my dear darling sparklings.", Knock Out replied. "Energon first, and then Will get some human food into us." The girls nodded in affirmation. Knock Out directed them to sit on the plush purple velvet couch in Starley's living room. He then retrieved from his sub space all the necessary things he would need. He set up the two energon IV's, which were bags of energon attached to long cords that were to be inserted into each of the girls arms via medical port. He connected the two bags to the little stands, positioning one IV next to Femi, and one next to Starley. He then pluged the little end of each cord into the medical port on their arms, effectively starting the flow of energon into their systems. For Starley, this was an essential procedure that she had to have done every single day in order to survive. Being the sparkling of Megatron, meant that she was half Cybertronian. energon is the lifeblood of all Cybertronians, meaning that she needed both its fuel power,as well as the nutrients from human food to thrive and survive,

Femi, being a full human, did not necessarily need to take energon. But due to a device that her sire came up with a long time ago, known as an eating collar, she could. An eating collar was a two-way device. It could allow humans to take energon, and convert it into the nutrients they needed. But it would also allow Cybertronians to eat human food, converting it into the fuel they needed to survive.When Starley was very small, having an IV used to terrify her. Having Femi take energon too,would be the only way that Starley would agree to take hers. Over the years, they never stopped taking their daily ration of energon together, and it became a bonding experience for the two of them.


End file.
